


Daddy Love

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Daddy!Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott are single dads to two six year old boys that met when their sons became best friends on the playground. They've become friends over time and talk a lot when their sons play. And their sons want them to be more than the friends they are now. Will their sons get there wish to become brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by anonymous on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/94302052749/single-dad-scerek-derek-is-a-single-dad-to-a-6-yr-old)

Derek sighed loudly as he sat down on the bench, watching Logan run off to the playground.

“Bad day?” Scott asked from the other side of the bench with a smirk on his face. The two dads had become friends when their sons did, using each other to get breaks by sometimes shipping their son off to the other for the night.

“I had no idea six year-old boys were so difficult.” Derek whined.

Scott laughed. “Least your son doesn’t have ADHD. James is awful if he doesn’t take his medicine.”

“You may have a point there.” Derek admitted.

“Of course I do.” Scott smiled. “So how’s life at the Hale house lately?”

“Logan’s started asking about his mother.” Derek said. “Which is a conversation I don’t want to have with him yet.”

“So tell him that she’s not going to be around but don’t tell him why.” Scott suggested.

“He’ll ask why.”

Scott sighed. “And if you tell him she’s in prison he’ll ask why.”

“Exactly.”

“Tell him she’s dead.” Scott suggested. “She will be soon enough.”

“I can’t tell him that.” Derek said. “He’ll ask what happened to her.”

“So tell him the truth. It’s really your only option here with a kid as curious as Logan is.”

“I know it is.” Derek sighed. “But he’s going to hate me for it.”

“He deserves to know Derek.” Scott said gently.

“Like James deserves to know what happened to his papa?”

Scott glared at him but there wasn’t any heat in it. “I can’t tell him about Isaac.”

“And I can’t tell Logan about Kate.”

Scott sighed. “Guess we’re both kind of screwed there.”

Derek nodded. “Definitely.”

~

“Dad?” Logan asked at the dinner table.

“Yea?” Derek answered.

“Are you Mr. McCall dating?”

Derek nearly choked on his spaghetti. “What would make you think that?”

“Some ladies at the park today were talking about how cute you looked together.” Logan told him matter-of-factly. “James and I agreed but we didn’t know if you were actually dating. So are you?”

“No Logan I’ve told you before. Scott and I are just friends.”

“Well you should be a couple.” Logan declared.

Derek was a little more surprised by that than the question that started this whole conversation. “You think we should be a couple?”

Logan nodded. “You make each other smile and if you two got married then James and I would be brothers and that’d be awesome.”

Derek smiled. “You make me smile. Does that mean I should date you?”

“Ew dad!” Logan shouted. “No! You should date Mr. McCall!”

Derek laughed. “We’re just friends Logan. We’re not going to date.”

Logan pouted. “You will. We know it.”

~

“Daddy?” James asked.

“Yea buddy?” Scott asked, looking over at his son in the living room while he kept washing dishes.

“Are you and Mr. Hale a couple?”

Scott spluttered. “Wha-? Why-? Why would you think that?”

“Some ladies at the park today said you looked like a cute couple. Both of us agree and think you should be a couple but we didn’t know if you really were.”

Scott sighed and put down the dish he was holding. He walked around the kitchen bar and sat down next to James.

“James?”  Scott said gently. “I’m not dating Derek. He and I are only friends.”

“But you want to date him.” James said. “You should ask him out.”

“Where did you hear that?” Scott asked, eyes wide.

“When Uncle Stiles came over I heard him telling you to make a move on Derek. I asked him later what that meant and he said he was trying to get you to ask him out because you like him a lot but that you’re scared of scaring him away because then Logan and I wouldn’t be able to hang out as much without it being weird but I definitely don’t think that would ever happen because Logan and me are best friends and nothing’s going to split us up and one day we’ll be like you and Uncle Stiles and being friends forever.” James said it all matter-of-factly, like he knew it to all be true.

Scott forced a smile back onto his shocked face. “Well Uncle Stiles is wrong. I don’t need to ask Derek out. He doesn’t like me back.”

“Yes he does.” James stated plainly.

“And how would you know that?”

“Logan said so.”

“And how does Logan know?”

James shrugged. “He just says his Daddy likes you.”

Scott smiled slightly. “Well if Derek liked me then he’d ask me out.”

James pouted. “Maybe he’s scared like you.”

“How about this then?” Scott offered. “If you keep your room clean for three months, I’ll ask Derek out.”

James nodded frantically. “Sure thing Dad!”

Scott was satisfied with that. There was no way James could keep his room clean for three months. The boy couldn’t keep it clean for two weeks. He was safe.

~

Scott was wrong. He stood in James’s room three months after they made that bet and his jaw was dropped in shock.

“I kept it clean Daddy!” James exclaimed happily.

“He kept it clean.” Stiles repeated behind him.

Scott wanted to punch his best friend but he couldn’t move. He’d made the bet because he thought James couldn’t do it. But he did. And now he’s going to have to keep his end of the bargain or upset James for months.

“Daddy lets go!” James said, pulling Scott’s arm as he looked around the room. “We can’t be late!”

They had a playdate at the park with Derek and Logan in an hour. And now Scott had to ask Derek out at it.

“Daddy let’s go!” James said again, more of a whine as he pulled at his dad’s arm.

“I’ll get him James.” Stiles told the boy. “You go get ready and get in the car.”

James nodded frantically and ran off.

Stiles turned to Scott. “Dude you’ve got to keep your promise.”

“I didn’t think he’d do it!”

Stiles shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. You made a promise to a six year old boy and now you will keep it because otherwise he will hate you and never trust you ever again.”

“But I _can’t_!”

“Yea you can.” Stiles said. “I’ll even go for support!”

Scott glared at him.

“Let’s go Scotty. The worst thing that could happen would be him saying no and it being awkward for a bit.”

Scott glared harder.

“Do you really want to disappoint James?”

Scott sighed. “No.”

“Then let’s go!”

~

Derek looked up at Logan’s shout and watched his son run over to James and Scott as they walked down the path towards them. Now is usually when the boys run off to play, but today they both bounced along the path, pulling Scott after him while another man followed behind Scott.

“Hey Scott.” Derek said with a smile at the man. “Hey Stiles.”

“Sup?” Stiles said. “How’s the build coming?”

“Good.” Derek answered. “We’re hoping to bring Lydia in for the décor next week.”

“She’ll be excited about that.” Stiles said, smiling.

Scott looked between them, confused for a moment before remembering. Derek’s in construction. Right now he’s building a house out in the woods and Lydia and Stiles are interior design people. They’re going to be working together. Then he sighed.

“What was that for?” Derek asked, his attention immediately shifting to Scott.

“Scott here as something to ask you.” Stiles told him, grinning wide.

Derek smiled, not even glancing at Stiles. “Yes?”

“Eep.” Scott squeaked.

“That’s not a question Scott.” Derek said, smiling.

“Ask him Dad!” James exclaimed.

“Ask him! Ask him! Ask him! Ask him! Ask him! Ask him!” James and Logan chanted.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Scott took a deep breath. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Derek’s mind stuttered to a stop. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The man he’d been crushing on for nearly six months just asked him out. The man he’s been in love with. The man he cares about almost as much as his son. _Scott_.

“Dad!” Logan shouted. “Answer him!”

Derek opened his mouth but he couldn’t speak.

“DAD!” Logan screamed.

“Yes!” Derek exclaimed, snapping back to life.

Scott beamed. “Really?!”

“Yes!” Derek said again.

“You two are idiots.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. He looked at the boys. “Run along and play now. Your daddies need some time together.”

The boys nodded frantically and ran off, talking over each other about being brothers soon.

Stiles looked at Derek and Scott. “It’s about bloody time you two got your fucking shit together.” He announced.

“You’re one to talk. You and Danny took forever to get together.” Scott pointed out.

Stiles blushed a bit. “Yea but we didn’t require a three month long dedication of a six year old to get together.”

Scott blushed then.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Scott told James that if he kept his room clean for three months he’d ask you out.” Stiles explained before Scott could stop him.

Derek smirked. “Really?”

“Shut up.” Scott pouted.

Derek smiled and stood up to pull Scott into a hug. “I guess I should thank James then.” He whispered. “He helped you ask me out after all.”

Scott blushed but hugged Derek back.

“Alright I’ve had enough mushy for a day.” Stiles declared. “I’m gonna go get yelled at by Lydia to even things out.”

“Bye.” Scott chirped happily.

“Idiots.” Stiles muttered, walking away from the happy couple.

~

A year and a half later James and Logon got their wish and became brothers. Stiles thanked James in best man speech for making the two idiot grooms finally get their heads out of their asses and get together. However immediately after that he complained about how mushy the couple is and how they make him want to barf. Just to keep things even.


End file.
